Kharon Pattern Acquisitor
.]] The Kharon Pattern Acquisitor was a type of grav-tank used by the Sisters of Silence to carry out their missions of acquiring and suppressing rogue psykers. One of a number of highly specialised vehicles utilised by the Silent Sisterhood, the Kharon Pattern Acquisitor is in truth a paramilitary rather than a battlefield design meant for the execution of the great psyker cull of the Imperium's worlds. Built to incorporate numerous systems known collectively as a "Spectra Distort Field" to approach its targets with utmost stealth, it is also made quite deliberately to be a thing of mystery and terror when its presence is unveiled, to cow potential resistance through fear as much as the threat of force. When that forces is required, the Kharon can release a hail of murderous weapons fire to annhilate any resistance in the form of Heavy Stubber rounds, which more than effective enough against any interfering civilian or militia targets encountered. Against sterner opposition, various payloads of Missiles can be employed, including sophisticated anti-psyker warheards where rogue psykers are encountered. The Kharon can carry up to twelve Sisters of Silence and access to the vehicle is gained through a forward hatch revealed when the vehicle's armoured prow retracts. Unit Composition *'1 Kharon Pattern Acquisitor' Armament *'Hellion Pattern Autocannon' - A turret-mounted array of Cogitator-slaved short-barelled Autocannons are used to lay down a hail of suppressive fire as the Kharon arrives in the target area. *'Twin-linked Multi-Melta (Optional replacement for Hellion Pattern Autocannon)' *'2 twin-linked Missile Launchers' **'Frag Missiles' **'Krak Missiles' **'Psyk-Out Missiles' - A Psyk-Out Missile's warhead contains a special additive that is laced within its explosive charge. The Adeptus Custodes reverently gather the dust that forms from the body of the Emperor of Man where He is entombed in the Golden Throne. This byproduct of the Golden Throne's arcane workings possesses a strong anti-psychic charge and can produce an effect in psykers and Warp entities similar to those produced by a psychic Blank, a being afflicted with the Pariah Gene. *'Capture-grid' - The Kharon is fitted with a number of short-range neural disruptors, web-nets and retractable wire-snares to capture and incapacitate its victims and drag them within the hull for subdual and later processing. *'Spectra-distort Field' - The Kharon is a stealth vehicle, outfitted with a suite of arcane technologies designed to conceral its approach, some of which may even be of xenos origin. Flying almost silently, its hull either shaded a pitch black, bleeding shadow into its environment, or distorting its image into an oil-sheen mirage, it is not for nothing that the Sisters of Silence have entered the mythology of many worlds as dark spirits or sinister "angels" sent to cleanse the worlds they cull of the witch taint. *'Battle Auspex' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launcher' *'Extra Armour Plating (Optional)' *'Armoured Ceramite (Optional)' Sources *''The Horus Heresy Book Seven - Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 270 *Warhammer Community Team Liveblog Category:K Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks